The present disclosure relates generally to inkjet inks and intermediate transfer mediums for inkjet printing.
Inkjet printing processes are often used to effectively produce a printed image on a surface of a substrate. Some inkjet printing processes include ejecting a plurality of ink drops onto a non-porous medium (often referred to as an intermediate transfer medium (ITM)), and then transferring the ink drops onto the substrate to form the printed image thereon. In some instances, adjacent ink drops ejected onto the ITM may coalesce and form larger ink drops on the ITM surface.